Hetlaia Intertwine
by Leopard Lust
Summary: Working with my friend on this story. Tell us how we did. I do not own Hetalia. Working with Rika FireFox so we are not copyriting each other. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia. This story is an origional, made with my friend Rika Firefox. We are not copyriting each other. Hop you guys like it!**

* * *

We were tired after a very long day at FAA (Fine Arts Academy). We are three young sisters at the age of 19. We attend college at

FAA. My name is Mia. I live with my two sisters Sapphire and Rika. Rika acts the most mature of all of us, and Sapphire acts the

youngest. No we are not triplets, but we are sisters and I dare not question it. Rika and I work in pixel wart and animation,

basically anime. Sapphire works in theater arts and acting. Mia is kind of in the middle; it depends on the day and her mood. Mia

makes Sapphire act more mature and Rika less serious. She keeps them kind of balanced. Mia has blonde hair and blue sky blue

eyes that change to light purple sometimes. Rika is a brunette with brown eyes with flecks of green in them. Sapphire is also a

brunette with hazel eyes. We all have very different personalities. Now that we are all introduced, back to the story! We were all

walking home from a long exhausting day at school Sapphire and I was chatting about our favorite show, Hetalia. "Germany is my

favorite! He is so hot with his accent." Mia said happily. Sapphire thought, "I would have to say mine is Iceland." Sapphire said

thoughtfully. "Rika, you are wandering off the sidewalk." Mia chuckled as she watched her sister wandering off. Rika looked at Mia

with a dazed expression and glazed eyes, as if she wasn't in her body anymore and it was walking by itself. All of a sudden, her

eyes cleared and she snapped out of her trance. "Sorry, I was spacing out," she said. "Your famous phrase!" Mia laughed. Sapphire

couldn't stop laughing and fell over. All of a sudden the birds stopped chirping, leaves stopped rustling. The trio paused and a

beautiful melody started. "The forest sings now?" Sapphire asked Rika. "No, its something different, very different." Rika said

moving in front of her sister, attempting to protect her. The beautiful melody surged, like it was beckoning to them. All of a

sudden, Sapphire was gone, into the forest in a flash. Rika and Mia both ran into the forest as fast as they could after their sister.

The music surged again and stopped altogether. Sapphire was standing in front of a soft purple light. Her hand reached out to

touch it. "Sapphire no!" Rika and Mia yelled in unison, then she was gone. Rika and Mia ran towards the light and it started to sing

again. "SAPPHIRE" Rika screamed. It was a little diamond cage made of gold floating in the air, the purple sphere floating inside.

Mia grabbed Rika and they both touched the light and were gone along with the sphere. Sapphire was dizzy and fatigued, like she

hadn't eaten in days. She attempted to get up, but to no avail. She could not stand. All of a sudden a great red portal appeared

above her, as if something had ripped open the universe. Rika fell on top of her. "Shoot," Sapphire thought. "I have to fart." She

said weakly to Rika. Rika was dizzy too and looked sick, but she suddenly found the energy to run. Sapphire's farts were

dangerous, and they were DANGEROUS. Rika stumbled after she had run a few yards away from the gas-infested butt. Mia fell on

top of Rika. As she plugged both of their noses, the deadly mustard gas was released. Within a matter of seconds they could

breath again. "This isn't the same forest we were just in." Mia said. "Mia it's ok." Rika said trying to calm her down. "Maybe we

just passed out and they planted new trees or something," she said. "TREES LIKE THIS DON'T GROW WHERE WE LIVE." Mia was

about to explode from fear. Before Rika or Sapphire could say anything she was gone into the forest, just like Sapphire had. "Mia!"

Sapphire called after her sister but she was gone. Mia called for help over and over, running blindly. She used up all of her energy

and fell to her knees, coughing. The world was getting darker by the second. Nausea and dizziness took over her and she almost

fell flat on her face when she felt a pair of hands holding her up by her shoulders. The hands were kind but strong, not rough and

harsh. She looked up at her savior. Blonde gelled back hair, sharp blue eyes, and military clothing attire. "Wait, could it be-" she

thought. "Are you alright?" he asked. Mia used up her last bit of energy to say his amazing name, "Germany!" she yelled

delightfully, and then the world went completely black. "Mia!" Sapphire and Rika yelled, searching for her. "We have to find her."

Rika said nervously. Rika, deep in thought, ran into something subconsciously. "AAAAAAAHHHH" the voice screamed in pure terror

and surprise. A strange male with milk-chocolate colored hair flailed his arms around in the air in panic. "Hello?" Sapphire said,

confused. Italy was apparently just surprised. Italy yelled a loud hello and introduced himself quickly, and then he started to

babble on about pasta and food. "Paaasssstttaaa," he yelled just as they reached his camp. "Who else is here?" Rika asked,

pointing at the tree logs sitting around the fire with a pot of pasta boiling above it. "Oh just Germany Japan and I," Italy babbled

happily as e served the two girls the pasta that he had cooked. "Yummy," Sapphire said happily with pasta noodles spilling out of

her mouth. "I'm glad you like it!" Italy said happily, his mouth even more full than Sapphire's. "

Germany looked up, admiring the stars. He felt a small movement in his arms, of course, the little country he had picked up earlier

when she passed out. She curled up against him and smiled. Germany also smiled as he looked back at her. "What is such a pretty

country doing out here?" he mumbled to himself, looking around the woods. He blushed, "wait," he thought, "Do I have feelings

for this girl?" He was walking towards camp when he heard Italy. "Germany!" Italy yelled, obviously delighted that he had

returned safe. It was actually quite obvious because he was flailing his arms in the air again. "Who is that?" he asked in a softer

tone as he poked her cheek curiously. "OH MY GOSH SHE'S DEAD!" Italy screamed, terrified, as he ran around in circles on the

beach waiving his arms even faster than before. "Not dead, sleeping." Germany sighed as he walked past Italy calmly. "Oh ok

then." Italy said as he skipped (yes skipped) back to the fire where Rika Sapphire and Japan were waiting. "She is very pretty," he

called over his shoulder as he skipped. Germany blushed again. Rika, who was watching the whole fiasco, gasped. "What?"

Sapphire asked, noodles spewing from her mouth like an erupting volcano. "Look," Rika whispered as she pointed at Germany.

"He's blushing." Sapphire commented, "So?" You didn't hear what Italy said!" Rika whispered back, "This is going to be fun."

"Germany!" Rika yelled to get his attention. "I have to ask you a question!" she said as she walked toward him. Germany blushed

even more. "Uh, ok. What is it that you want to ask?" he said as he raised his eyebrow. Italy ran back to the fire and continued to

slurp down noodles. "Have you ever considered loving someone?" Rika inquired and gave a sly smile. "Urm…" Germany blushed.

"Like a crush! Someone you really like!" Rika said giving him a playful smile. Sapphire appeared beside Rika and smiled also.

"Well…. I…um…what was he question again?" Germany asked again nervously, his face almost looked like a tomato. Rika and

Sapphire were dumbfounded. Their mouths dropped at the rare nervous reaction of Germany. Rika hit herself in the face with her

hand and Sapphire tried to suppress a laugh, but a chuckle escaped her lips. So many things went through Germany's mind. He

really liked Mia, but how could he admit it? He really was trying now to show that he liked her, but it was way too late. He glared

at Sapphire as another giggle escaped her lips. Italy…was clueless. "I don't get it." Italy said as he gestured towards the two girls.

Rika's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, she had to make Mia's dream come true. Italy's confusion was just a time bomb for

sapphire. She exploded in laughter and couldn't stop. She fell on the sand still laughing. "Is he serious?" Rika asked Germany

giving him a nudge with her elbow as Italy ate more pasta. "Unfortunately yes, and he is a hell of a coward in combat." Germany

sighed. "That must be difficult." Rika said. "I have been living like this for 27 straight days. It's amazing how I ever managed with

that idiot." Germany replied. "You still didn't answer my question!" Rika poked him, teasing him. "…" Germany looked at Mia's

pretty face and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. "Well?" Rika said. "…yes" Ger many admitted with a sigh. "I knew it!

You like Mia!" Rika exclaimed in a singsong voice. Germany looked about to explode because he was so embarrassed. This was

perfect. Mia's dream was going to come true. "Great," Germany thought, "I am in love with one of three girls that manages to

appear in the woods and the brunettes are teasing me." He thought. Now he was stuck with a girl he was totally in love with, a

smart and sneaky brunette, another brunette girl who couldn't stop laughing, Japan who is well…its Japan, and a pasta-eating

freak who is a coward in battle. Germany sighed. "At least I have you," he thought to himself, looking down at Mia. Rika picked up

Sapphire who had been laughing so hard that no noise came out when she laughed and she sat there clapping like a retarded seal.

As soon as they entered their tent she watched Germany just standing out there with Mia in his arms staring at her. "We will be

going to bed now!" Rika announced. She poked her head out of the tent, "You might want Mia to sleep with us tonight, and she

might get a heart attack if she woke up with you beside her." Rika winked at Germany and disappeared in her tent. "I would not

do anything that intolerable," Germany grumbled. "I'm just joking!" Rika laughed and disappeared once more into the tent.

Germany looked down at Mia again. She was still sound asleep. Germany reluctantly walked over to Rika's tent. Germany made

sure Mia was warm and comfortable and then when he was sure she was fine he went to his tent and slept.

The sun was rising, and Germany sat outside his tent, sipping some coffee. Birds began to chirp and the forest came to life. The

site seemed dead with no sound from any tent, everyone was still asleep. Germany wished he could sleep, but all he could think

about was Mia. Rika awoke to Sapphire sprawled across her, buried in blankets. The sun was shining through their tent and

directly on Mia. She was just having a good dream when the light crossed her eyelids. She covered her head to try to block out the

light, but to no avail. "Fine, if the sun is going to be a jerk then I'll get up." He mumbled, sitting up. Her arms were a little sore

from sleeping in a weird position last night. It was probably around 9:00. "When did I fall asleep?" Mia asked her sisters. "A tent?"

she thought to herself in bewilderment. "Since when have we been in a tent?" Mia yelled. Sapphire woke up with a start and fell

on top of Rika who was only half awake. Sapphire was dizzy and fell over again as Rika groaned on the weight of her sister. Mia

laughed a little at her sisters. Their tenet suddenly zipped open. "What are you doing? This is no time to sleep!" Germany trailed

off when he saw the girls had just gotten up, especially when he spotted the tangled mess of Sapphire. Mia suddenly looked like a

tomato. She had stopped breathing. Mia dove under the blankets. Germany looked at the mass of blankets, confused. Rika yelled

in anger and threw Sapphire out of the tent. Her hair was a mess and she was stuck under some blankets. "Congratulations! Your

Rika has evolved into a CRANKY Rika!" Mia laughed at Rika. Rika couldn't believe she just said that and broke down laughing.

"Would you like to give a nickname to your newly evolved Angry Rika?" Mia asked Rika giving her a playful push. "The pasta idiot

needs training," Germany thought. If that didn't happen soon, he would be mass-producing white flags by the millisecond. He was

also hoping that he would get to be close to Mia, just to get to know her better (hehe). Rika being in a good mood again, decided

to be funny. She marched up to Germany and saluted him. "Sir, yes sir!" she yelled and broke down laughing. "Five minutes to get

ready." Germany told them and Rika immediately stood up again and saluted him. Germany zipped up the tent and left. "Looks

like they have joined the axis." Germany said to himself.

"Germany! Can I stop?" Italy whined. "No Italy! I have told you a thousand times!" Germany replied over his shoulder. "Please?"

Italy pleaded. "I said no!" "Pretty please?" Italy persuaded. "Making please pretty doesn't make your chances higher Italy."

Germany said back to Italy as he ran. "Might as well give up Italy." Mia told him, jogging beside Germany. The five of them were

running laps for training. Sapphire wasn't being as much of a wimp as Italy was, but Rika commanded her to keep moving. Rika

attempted to sun ahead while Sapphire ran after her yelling "wait for me!" Mia watched them speed ahead. "So…I understand

that Mia is your human name. What is your country name?" Germany asked Mia, blushing. Mia blushed also and thought, "I used

to be Czechoslovakia, but then I had a little bit of trouble, so now I guess I am the Czech Republic." "Right next to me!" Germany

said. Mia just smiled. "What about those two?" Germany asked. "Sapphire is Australia and Rika is Mexico," Mia said pointing at her

two sisters. Germany tore his eyes from her cute face and yelled at Italy. "If you don't start RUNNING then no more pasta for

you!" he said sternly. Italy immediately zipped past them. Rika was so concentrated on running that she didn't even help her

sister. Sapphire grabbed Rika's cargo pants as she ran. "Stop pulling my pants!" Rika yelled. "But I'm tired!" Sapphire protested.

"We are training! I can't help you!" Rika said, easily running and not at all out of breath. Mia was fine also. Even if she wasn't

doing so well, Rika was sure that Germany would carry her the rest of the way. Sapphire had not run this much in her whole life.

"Come on Sapphire. You can do it." Rika encouraged. Italy was jogging when he looked back and thought he saw Britain. He

couldn't see very well because he had been running for so long. His eyes could not focus. "Is it really Britain?" he asked himself.

"BRITAN IS GOING TO GET ME!" Italy screamed in terror as he ran off into the hills as fast as he could. "Italy come back!" all four

of them screamed at the same time. Germany raced off, grabbing Mia by the hand and he dragged her along. He caught Italy

when he tripped and fell on his face. When he realized he was holding Mia's hand he blushed. "Sorry," he said, completely

embarrassed. "It's fine!" Mia laughed, blushing. She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I like you too." She then skipped off

towards her sisters.

* * *

**Rika FireFox and I are working on more of this story currently. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell us how we did! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoy it! Rika Firefox and I worked really hard on this one. Sorry it took so long. Please let me know how we did!**

* * *

"I…I…I made it," Sapphire fell forward onto the nice cool ground next to a large shaded tree. Rika plopped down next to her; exhausted from pushing herself too far while running.

"You kidding me that was nothing." She panted.

Rika was sweating heavily after running after Italy for quite some time. Now she knew how well Italy could retreat. He had legs for speed, that's for sure. She sighed and laid down in the cool shade, allowing her mind to drift. She stared at the sky as the clouds passed by. They reminded her of the clouds from her childhood. They were like shaped cotton candy in the sky. She remembered her old house, her life; she missed all that back home. Not as bad as going back to work, or school.

She smiled. Maybe it's not all that bad that they joined the Axis Powers; even though she regretted doing so; but if they were going to survive right now, they would at least have to put up with them. Rika's smile suddenly turned into a frown, and blue lines of stress ran down her face. If they were part of the Axis Powers…then that means…

"I'M A CRIMINAL!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING!

Mia was skipping away from Germany when she snapped out of her trance. Blue lines ran down her face.

"How am I ever going to tell him?" she thought while running beside Germany.

Rika's outburst scared the life out of Sapphire, who immediately screamed back at her. Rika held her head as stressed thoughts started running through her mind. If she was a criminal, then she could be sentenced to jail- no worse!

She could be executed!

Just like it said in her history book! Rika's face showed dread and fear. She was innocent! And she represented Mexico!

"I could get bombed," Rika muttered fearfully and fell into despair.

Mia finally caught up to her two siblings. Her face was slightly red from running in the heat, but there was also another reason. Her face was also red because she had Germany along the way that she liked him.

Flashback-

"ITALY COME BACK!" The four of them yelled.

Rika and Sapphire ran after Italy at the same speed he was going, though Sapphire was actually hanging onto Rika.

Germany cursed under his breath and grabbed Mia's hand. "Let's hurry up before that idiot ends up elsewhere."

"Wait," Mia pulled her hand back.

Germany blinked twice and stared at her.

'What is it?"

She motioned him to come closer down to her height. She blushed every inch he got closer to her. Germany secretly felt the same way. Mia stood on the very tips of her tows and whispered in his ear.

"I really like you."

Germany blushed deep red. She liked him! She liked him back! Germany never felt so happy and excited before, but as a German soldier, he showed no emotion but shock and astonishment. Mia smiled sweetly at him and ran off to Rika and Sapphire.

End Flashback

"Mia you're blushing again."

"Huh." Mia snapped out of her memory. Mia turned her head to the likely person who would say that. Rika lay on her stomach. Her arms were folded where her chin lay, and her feet lightly tapping the ground; giving Mia a sneaky grin. As for Sapphire, she was checking her ears. The yelling earlier made her ears ring, and she could hardly focus on anything else besides the ringing. Sapphire sighed as she fell backwards to the soft grass, giving up on her ringing ears. She would just have to put up with it. She shot a glare at Rika, who hardly notices because she is too busy with Mia. Sweat dropped down Mia's brow. She knew that Rika was thinking and it was going to embarrass her more. Rika pats the ground, motioning Mia to sit next to her. Mia nods and sits over in the shade. Rika looked at Mia inquisitively. Mia just blinked as she sat there.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Rika teased as she smirked at her.

Mia huffed, "it's none of your business!"

"Yes it is~," Rika nudges Mia.

"No way," Mia playfully pushed Rika back.

"Come on! I'm your sister! You have always told me what's going on!"

"Mia blushed again, "Well…"

"But you know you don't have to if you don't want to." Rika cut her off and gave her a genuine smile.

Mia blinks and turns her head towards the clouds in the sky. It was peaceful. No one in sight. No cars running by, it was a dream come true. After the 5 minutes of silence, Mia was convinced by what Rika had said. Mia sighs and decides to tell her.

"Well it was after…"

5 minutes later…

"Lucky!" Rika whines and buries her head in her arms. Mia was confused. Normally Rika would congratulate her. What's up with her now? Was she even ok? Mia gently nudged Rika's shoulder only to find herself on her back when Rika surprisingly brought her head from her arms.

"Made you look," Rika giggled. Mia was relieved when Rika gave her a smile once again. She playfully slaps her shoulder, and Mia pushed Rika onto her back, laughing.

"Gah! Hey! No fair!" Rika laughed.

"You started it!"

"Did not~"

"Yes you did," Sapphire intruded.

Rika Jokingly gasped at Sapphire. She dramatically held her heart as if she was having a heart attack.

"You broke my heart! What kind of sister are you?"

"The one that doesn't care," Sapphire smirked. Sapphire laid down happily as Rika gasps. Mia giggled when a bug went into her mouth. Rika immediately tries to spit it out. She hacked and spat, hoping that it would come out. With the sounds of hacking and spitting echoing around them, she finally Rika finally spits out the bug. Unfortunately, it landed on Sapphire a tiny blob of spit and the bug inside hit right on her. Rika covers her mouth, trying to keep herself from laughing as Mia giggles uncontrollably behind her. Sapphire's eyes slowly trace the line of spit and where it landed…right on her forehead. Then a scream and laughter echoed through the trees.

Germany patrols the camp area; making sure no allies can sneak up and take their next war plan. Germany sighs. It was a hassle since Italy would be taking siestas and Japan would be…somewhere else. Germany would always have to take the role of being the leader of the Axis. It wasn't much of a problem for him though. It was just the lack of order around them, at least with Italy. Japan was a worthy ally to the Axis. He would always complete a task that he was ordered to do. But there were times when Germany doesn't truly understand the mysterious Japanese man. He never knows what Japan is thinking. He shrugs off the thought. It wasn't like it bothered him that much all these past years.

The only things that bothered him were far more than problems with Italy and his own boss. It was the three young girls. Those girls were off when he first approached them from the start. _I know they are countries. Mia is Czech Republic. And Sapphire is Australia. Rika didn't mention what country she is. Although, she could be Mexico. Her accent is close to Spain's, so he could be her brother. She looks similar to that Spanish airhead, but her personality is a lot different. Sapphire could be one of England's siblings, but I'm not so sure. She doesn't have his huge cursed eyebrows like his brother, Sealand does or his older brothers. Her accent is different and her personality is definitely the opposite of England. And Mia..._ His thoughts trailed off as he thought about her. Germany really loves the girl. She was the only thing that distracted him during training, especially when she confessed her love to him. He would tell her as soon as possible, hopefully at just the right moment. He wants to make it special since he has never loved anyone until that angel came. _Angel! _He thought, realizing what he was thinking subconsciously. He blushed a deep red. He was truly in love with her.

"Excuse me Germany. Are you alright?" Japan asked politely, appearing out of nowhere like he always seemed to do.

Germany blinked. "Huh?"

"You have been…how do you say….spacing out a lot lately."

Germany rubs his neck. He had been spacing out often lately he realized. He needs to confess to Mia right away or else…his boss may interfere…again.

"I…was just thinking about out next mission," Germany lied.

"What kind of mission Mr. Germany?" Japan asked.

Germany began to sweat. Now that he thought about it, he really needed to think straight about his boss's orders. HE reached into his pocket and found the assignment. It stated that they were supposed to spy on the Allies; learn every important piece of information for their next attack.

"It says we are ordered to spy on the pathetic Allies. Most importantly, steal any information that is useful."

"Very well then; however, I'm confused. What about the new Alies?"

"They will take on the missions," Germany said straightforward.

Japan was shocked. He really didn't think it would be a good idea. He didn't offend anyone, but he really thought they wouldn't handle it well.

"Germany, my apologies, but isn't this too early for them? I'm afraid they will get into danger."

"I have full confidence they will handle it very well…compared to Italy."

"Um…Germany? Where is Italy?" Japan asked, looking around for him.

Germany rubs his temples. "He's right over there," Germany closed his eyes and pointed at the direction where the annoying Italian man was sleeping. That is…if he was even there.

Japan looker over Germany's shoulder. There was no sign of Italy. "Germany-san, I do not think Italy is here."

"He should be over…" Germany trailed off. There was no sign of him. HE realized in 3…2…1…

"WHERE IS THAT IDIOT?" And angry vein popped out on Germany's temple. That Italian must have a good explanation for leaving the campsite.

"GGGEERRMMAANNYY!" a too familiar Italian screamed as he came running towards the campsite, trialing dust. HE came running at full speed, not realizing where he was going. HE ran right at the German, both of them crashing onto the ground. Germany grunted at the impact. He rubbed his head. _I seriously need to train this idiot. _Germany thought.

"What is it Italy," Germany groaned.

"Germany! I saw the Allies! They're not too far from here!"

"Germany's eyes widened in shock. "What? The Allies didn't see you did they?"

Italy shook his head rapidly. "Eh? No, but I could see them over the cliff below."

"Great. Those Allies are making their move. Now we should do the same. Italy, where are the others?"

"Others?" Italy repeated, confused.

"The girls, Italy," Japan said calmly.

"Oh! Them! I saw them just below the cliff under a tree near the Allies!"

Germany froze in horror and Japan tensed.

"Did you say you saw them near our enemy?" Japan asked slowly, seeing the shock on Germany's face. Italy nodded in return.

Germany grabbed Italy by his shoulders and started shaking him furiously. "You idiot! They will get caught by the Allies!"

"Iiiii-ammmmmmm-sssoorrryyy…" Italy sputtered dizzily while Germany shook him.

Germany stops shaking him and sighs. This was a bigger mess than he could have imagined.

"…Its not your fault, Italy. Let's find them before the Allies do." He hoped Mia and the others would be all right. Letting them fall into the enemy's hands was not an option.

A scream echoed through the forest. The tall, blue-eyed blonde abruptly stops. He turns around and stares at the deep woods. That was odd. He heard a scream out of nowhere. Given the information from his boss, he was only told that there were nearby enemy troops. As soon as he set his foot at the set foot on enemy territory, he wanted to kick their ass. It's been days. There had been to trace of the enemy. He just hoped that he didn't come here for nothing. But he had to; he is the kick ass USA of course. Being the hero was his thing. That and the fact that he was seriously pissed at Japan because of the incident at Pearl Harbor. He wanted to settle this with that traitor once and for all. Plus he wanted to teach Germany a lesson for setting up concentration camps and when his boss arranged for the…you know what I mean. Anyway, with no luck of finding the enemy, all they can do is wait. However, to the American, it was going to be a long day.

"America, what the bloody hell are you doing," England asked impatiently. The American was practically staring off into space. The British man was getting quite annoyed by this. His so-called younger brother would always hold up with their missions, talking about how he was to be the hero, and how they should teach the Axis a lesion. Britain looked at America's face, and he realized that something seemed off. America looked more serious than after Pearl Harbor had happened.

"America? Hey, are you listening?" England asked, but this time with no insult, felling bad for his younger brother.

"Did you hear that?"

"What, git?"

"I heard a scream. A loud one," America continued to stare into the woods.

"A scream? It's probably your imagination from your fat brain from eating all those unhealthy, disgusting hamburgers. I swear you are going to get a heart attack," England said directly.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'M NOT FAT!" America exclaimed, "And let me just tell you I work out every day, thank you. I mean, I can lift your car and you can't even run for over an hour!" America laughed at his older brother.

Britain sighed, "Yes, but if you continue to eat all that fast food, you will gain more weight than you can count."

"I keep telling you! I'm hardly fat at all! See?" America lifted up his shirt and showed his muscle-toned skin. England's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Do you have no dignity? Do you have no shame? Put your shirt down before France sees it and wants to do the Greek Olympics again!"

America sighs and did what he was told. After all, France was scary when he wanted to do the Greek Olympics again. America shuddered. He put his hands in his pockets as he walks alongside his older brother to camp. HE really did hear a scream, and he was going to prove it no matter what. The walk to camp wasn't too long. As America and England finished insulting one another (but not harshly), they finally made it to their camp to meet France. "Ah! Bonjour, America and….England."

"Oh shut it frog," England said, annoyed, and went to one of the tents. France only smirked at the British' actions as he left to the tent. _What's up with him? He's been like this since I got here. _America thought as he sat down on a log.

"He's annoyed by the fact you came to help by the order of both your bosses."

"No duh. Still, when can the old man take a chill pill!"

"Says the man who thought greasy junk food can cure a cold," France sneered as he sipped his whine.

"Hey! I didn't know what a cold was! It's not my fault," America protested.

"Well if you do see the Black Sheep, tell him I went to get more whine," France took his now empty glass of whine and walked away.

"You know your going to get drunk," America called after him.

"It's not drunk driving when your drinking whine," France called back with a wink.

"Says the guy who I saw get drunk with England and was nearly…,"

"What? Do you WANT do see me naked?" France cut him off and gave him a smile.

America sighed. "No. I was NOT going to as OR say that."

France simply waved from behind and left America alone with only his thoughts to accompany him. America rolled his eyes.

As the perverted Frenchman left, America yawns and lies on the ground, staring at the clouds. Why does he have the feeling he's going to meet someone special, especially today? HE has an urge to see where the scream was from, but then he realized that the 'Old Man' or 'Black Sheep of Europe' as he was called, would scold him for going. _Screw that!_ _I'm going to see anyway!_ He jumped up from the log and ran into the woods.

"Ewwwww! Really?" Sapphire yelled, disgusted. She tried wiping the spit off her forehead, but refused to touch the bug. Rika kept laughing uncontrollably. IT was too funny, seeing her younger sister getting spit on her head. Now that she realized that she was the one to hack the bug on Sapphire's forehead, she felt really embarrassed; although, she really didn't care. There was no one in sight besides Sapphire, Mia, and herself.

"Get this bug off my face!" Sapphire demanded and pointed to the dead bug on her face.

"No~," Rika said sternly.

"Why not."

"Because eres bonita con el mosquito en su cada," Rika smiled innocently.

"…."

"Que?"

"You're just lucky I don't have an electric pen on me."

"Why would you- wait a minute. Why a prank pen? A tazer gun would sound more threatening."

"Well I don't know! Get the damn bug off my face!" Sapphire exclaimed, thoroughly annoyed. She really wanted the stupid bug off of her face.

"Not with that attitude," Rika raised her eyebrow.

"Like what? Say he magic word or something?" Sapphire said sarcastically. Like that will ever happen.

"That wouldn't hurt. Say please."

"Mmmmiiaaaa," Sapphire whined.

"Say please, Sapphire. You know you are mature enough to do it." Mia said, lying on her back, staring at the sky. A cloud shaped as a cat drifted across the sky.

"Ooo kitty!"

"Rika do I have to," Sapphire complained.

"Unless you want that bug stuck on your face the rest of your life then yes," Rika folded her arms.

"Okay! Would you PLEASE, kind sister, get the freakin' bug off my face!"

Rika smiled in triumph. "Should've said it in the first place hermana."

Sapphire crossed her arms angrily and grunts.

Rika shrugs it off. She wipes the bug off into the dirt. That was disgusting. It felt wet and…icky. Rika shivered by the grossness of touching such a foul object. Suddenly the bushes started to rustle. Rika immediately froze. She slowly gets up and grabs a long stick lying on the ground next to the tree.

"What's the matter?" Mia asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Something is here with us." Rika said in a hushed tone.

"Like what?" Sapphire blurted out.

"Silencio!" Rika shushed Sapphire.

She walked quietly withought a sound towards the bush with the long stick in her hands, ready to attack whatever was trying to mess with them. She stood over the bush and brings the stick back, ready to swing. After the bush rustled again, she tensed. The bush stopped moving altogether. She saw a small movement in the bush. Here it comes! She tenses, ready for swinging. A blonde head pops out of the bush. Rika stopped mid-swing and dropped her stick.

"Uh…what are you doing," America stammered, confused.

Rika began to blush. She gasped in shock. "A-America?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More coming soon!**


End file.
